Obsequio
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Desde lejos, Edward observó como Liam y Hayley abrazaban a su madre y la tiraban al suelo, y como Winry reía con sus hijos; supuso que ese era el momento indicado para unirse al cuadro familiar.


**FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa. Ésto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Manga/Brotherhood.**

* * *

><p><strong>OBSEQUIO<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Edward cargaba a su hija, Hayley, en hombros y la paseaba alrededor de la casa. La niña tenía la tendencia de usarlo como un caballito y gustaba de pasar la mayor parte del día en sus brazos; la chiquilla ya sabía caminar y hablaba fluidamente a sus dos años de edad y, aunque era realmente inteligente, gustaba de hacer pucheros y una voz altamente dulce que hacía ceder a su padre en todas ocasiones y cada vez que le pedía algo. Liam, el hijo mayor, seguía sigilosamente a su padre y a su hermana en su travesía. Quería pedirle algo a su padre, pero estaba un poco avergonzado.

—Papi —habló quedamente el pequeño rubio cuando su progenitor pasó justo al lado de él corriendo tras su hermana que se había escapado de sus brazos con su reloj de plata. Su padre se detuvo de inmediato y le revolvió los cabellos, instándolo a hablar—, ¿puedes enseñarme alquimia? —ya. Lo había dicho. Ahora sólo esperaba que su padre no se negara o se molestara con él por semejante petición cuando estaba ocupado. En cambio, contrario a toda reacción que el pequeño Elric pudo pronosticar, su padre se alegró en sobremanera y sus ojos brillaron con emoción pura.

—¿Quieres venir, Hayley? —la niña no dudó mucho y aceptó gustosa la sugerencia de su padre, aunque un poco molesta por no haber perdido su completa atención.

Llegaron los tres Elric al estudio de Edward; era una habitación amplia y bien iluminada, con toques de pintura roja salpicados por aquí y por allá; estaba llena de estantes repletos de libros pequeños y grandes, gruesos y delgados, viejos y nuevos por igual, y un gran escritorio con papeles desordenados cerca de una gran ventana cubierta con una cortina de color amarillo suave. El ex Alquimista de Acero tomó un montón de hojas de papel, marcadores y tiza, y las colocó en el suelo; luego los tres se sentaron alrededor del material y los niños esperaron a que su padre hablara.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Liam? —indagó Edward mirando a su primogénito. Su hijo tenía casi cuatro años y ya había aprendido gran parte de la teoría básica acerca de la ciencia favorita de Edward, el problema era que, en la práctica, era un poco torpe.

El niño apretó sus pequeños puñitos y dijo muy convencido:

—Un perrito.

—¿Un perrito?

—Sí, un pequeño perrito —y Liam hizo ademanes mostrando el tamaño de lo que deseaba—. Quiero que sea un adorno.

—¿Qué material vas a utilizar?

—Metal.

—¡Mamá tiene metal! —acotó Hayley, dibujando garabatos en forma de perritos deformes en una de las hojas que su padre había traído.

—¿Metal?

—Sí —respondió un Liam decidido—, a mamá le gustan los perros. Quiero dárselo a ella para que esté orgullosa de mí— e infló ambos mofletes para darle énfasis a su discurso. FullMetal sonrió ante lo dicho y tuvo el repentino recuerdo de él mismo a la edad de cinco años, junto con Al, aprendiendo alquimia para impresionar a su madre, para que ella los presumiera con sus vecinos.

—Muy bien, tenemos que ir al taller de mamá y conseguir un poco de metal sin que ella se dé cuenta, ¿está bien?

Los niños asintieron; el trío se encaminó en dirección al taller.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La boca de Hayley formó una pequeña "o" y sus ojos se iluminaron, aplaudió repetidamente y cantó vítores por todo el estudio de su padre. ¡Su hermano lo había logrado! ¡Había hecho un hermoso perrito! Sí, se había tardado bastante y le había costado un montón de intentos, pero había hecho un hermoso y brillante perrito. Sinceramente, a Hayley le gustaría más que su hermano le diera el regalo a ella y no a su madre, pero sabía que si se lo sugería a Liam este se enfadaría con ella. Bueno, ya le pediría después a su padre que le hiciera uno igualito.

—¡Se lo daré a mami ahora mismo! —festejó Liam con el perrito en las manos; Edward hizo un gesto pensativo y detuvo a su hijo a la mitad del camino.

—Espera —dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. En cambio, ordenó a su hija que averiguara qué estaba haciendo Winry.

—¡Mami está lavando las tapas de la cama de Liam! —dijo la pequeña niña cuando regresó de su misión.

—Bien, esperemos hasta que esté tendiéndolas entonces.

Los niñes se quedaron confusos ante lo dicho por su padre, pero se pusieron a matar el tiempo jugando entre los dos con los cojines de los sofás de la sala. Después de un rato, Edward volvió a mandar a su hija a verificar en qué estaba ocuada su esposa. La niña regresó afirmando que estaba tendiendo sábanas blancas.

—Perfecto, gracias Hayley. Ahora sí puedes ir, Liam.

Liam no comprendió por qué a su padre le interesaba lo que hacía su madre y qué tenía que ver con su regalo, pero fue corriendo al encuentro con ella, en el patio, justo como había dicho su hermana menor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward y Hayley observaban desde el porche de la casa cómo Liam le entregaba el obsequio a Winry. La rubia había dejado de lado sus tareas y se inclinó un poco en dirección a su hijo. El infante puso el artilugio en las manos de su madre y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa, halagándolo por lo bien que le había quedado, diciéndole que era igualito a su padre. Edward se sintió muy feliz y orgulloso de su hijo en ese momento.

—Ve tú también —le ordenó a su hija y la niña saltó de sus brazos a reunirse con ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Desde lejos, Edward observó como Liam y Hayley abrazaban a su madre y la tiraban al suelo, y como Winry reía con sus hijos. Su vestido lila y su mandil blanco se ensuciaban con lodo y pasto, pero a ella no le importaba.

Aquel recuerdo de él y Alphonse de niños regresó a su mente otra vez; su madre tendía las sábanas blancas también y ellos le habían obsequiado un par de adornos en forma de cachorros al igual que su hijo había hecho hoy. La escena era muy igual, casi una copia, pero él sintió que faltaba algo, no para imitarla, sino para mejorarla.

Y entonces Edward se unió al momento familiar. Porque sí, allí hacía falta un papá.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, gracias por leer. <strong>

**Se despide, Kristall Blauw**


End file.
